


Flowers

by Timetravelingravenclaw17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelingravenclaw17/pseuds/Timetravelingravenclaw17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes to a flower shop after work to pick up flowers for her mom, when a certain brunette employee catches her eye.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly do not own any of these characters
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr username is   
> timetravelingravenclaw17

It all started about two weeks ago when I got off from work. My mother decided to surprise me by calling and saying that she had just flown in from Boston to see me, and that I had to pick her up from the airport in exactly one hour. Well knowing my mother it would be “incredibly rude” to come pick her up without a present of some kind because after all I hadn't seen her in months. I walk down the street to a small flower shop around the corner thinking that flowers would suffice as a good enough gift for the time being. I step in through the door and a little bell rings notifying the employees that I've entered. I start to look around at the flowers not knowing in the slightest what I should get, I glance at my phone to see if mom has texted me when I can feel an employee come up to me.

"Hi my names Regina can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah actually my mom’s coming into tow-" I looked up from the light of my phone to meet the eyes of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My mouth seems to have stopped working because when I try to speak my jaw just dangles from my head as if it's going to fall off.

The girls smiles than adds "I'm sorry what was that" god her voice was like silk "um right sorry... I uh lost my train of thought, my mother is flying in from Boston and I need to pick her up some flowers but I have no idea which ones to get her"

"Really? That’s cool, well I can definitely help you with that.” She guides me deeper into the shop until we stopped in front of some purple and blue flowers "these are irises, they mostly come in shades of blue and purple, but do come in just about any color that’s in the rainbow hence the name iris."

"Wow they're beautiful" she smiled and nodded at that comment "are they your favorite?"

"No, I'm more of a cliché. I love red roses the most but the irises are defiantly somewhere in my top ten"

My phone buzzed and I apologized to the pretty girl than looked at my phone and read 'plane just landed be in the front to pick me up in 15 minutes  
-mom'

"Shit"

"I’m sorry?" Regina said with a curiousness in her voice. 

"Oh no not you my mom’s flight landed early and I have to be here in fifteen minutes, can you pack some of those up for me"

"Of course I'll bring them to the counter right away"

As she turned around and walked to the check-out desk and wrapped the flowers, I grabbed a single rose from a bouquet further down from where we were, then followed her to where she was and sat the rose on the counter.

She looked at it a little puzzled but ringed it up and set it in between some of the flowers in the iris bouquet.

"$18.99, hope your mom likes them"

"I hope so too, what did you say your name was again?"

"Regina" she said while pointing at her name tag, than handed me back the flowers.

"Thank you Regina" I grabbed the bouquet and plucked the rose, set it on the counter in front of her hands than turned around and walked out the door.

As I walked to my car I glanced through the shop window and watched as Regina smiled and sniffed her rose.

...

 

The next day after work I walked back down to the flower shop and again was greeted by the brunette. 

"Back so soon? Did your mom like the flowers?"

"Yes they were perfect I really appreciate it"

"Well I'm glad I was of assistance... What would you like today? Are you getting more flowers for home? Maybe more for your mother or would they be for someone else?

"Someone else" I casually said. Her face became slightly longer and I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed another red rose from the same spot as the previous day than went to the counter.

She scanned the little tag dangling from the stem "$2.99... So who’s the rose for? Do you have a date tonight with someone?"

"No I don't have a date" I paid for the flower than placed the rose in front of her, turned around and went home. This time I didn't turn around to watch the smile on her face as I already knew it was there.

 

....

 

This went on for the next two weeks I'd get off work, walk to the flower shop, buy a rose for the beautiful girl, than leave. It was on the second Friday that I walked into the shop, greeted her, and picked the flower from the usual spot and placed it on the counter.

"Welcome back." She said with a small grin. I chuckled than nodded and paid for her flower. She grabbed it clearly knowing that it belonged to her now.

"Hey I was going to give that to my date tonight"

Her face immediately saddened "oh I'm sorry just thought-"

"I know those are her favorites so I thought it would be the perfect gift for our first date" she shot me a weak smile, the kind that don't quite reach your eyes. I failed to hold back my smile. “So Regina, what time should I pick you up tonight?" Her eyes darted up to mine they were filled with a mixture of confusion and happiness. "Um well I get off in one hour so-"

"Great I'll see you than, by the way I'm Emma" I snatched the flower from her hands, which she was still clinging on to, and started to exit the shop. When I got close to the door my eyes wondered back to the girl at the counter. She was blushing as red as the roses I gave her and was trying unsuccessfully to hide the enormous grin on her face. 

With a huge cheeky grin I walked to my car and smelled the rose that I would soon give to the beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr username is   
> timetravelingravenclaw17


End file.
